


Winta’s Diary

by ReyAndor19



Series: Mandalorian Diaries [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara Dune Is A Nice Person, Diary/Journal, Episode: s01e04 Sanctuary, Gen, How do you tag this?, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, It is now, Other, Spotchka, Winta’s POV, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Winta details the days leading up to and after the attack on her village, her village’s preparations (and the help from Din and Cara) to fight the raiders, the battle against the raiders and their AT-ST, after Din and the Child leave, and her hopes, thoughts, and feelings through all of this.
Series: Mandalorian Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Winta’s Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I love Winta so much, I just had to write this. It’s basically a collection of diary entries written by Winta, showing her thoughts throughout the Mandalorian episode Sanctuary, and even a few after Din and The Child leave.
> 
> Also, if anyone knows what Winta calls her mom, please tell! I just used Mumma, what Ciena calls her mother in Lost Stars, because I could not remember for the life of me how Winta refers to her mother.

Dear Diary,

Today there was another attack from the raiders. I was playing by one of the ponds, and they came out of nowhere. I couldn’t run. I just forgot how to move. Mumma and I had to hide under a basket in the pond. The whole time, I thought they were going to find us. No one in the village got hurt, but almost everything is gone. We’re going to have to start all over again and hope the raiders don’t come back.

  
  


Dear Diary,

I know it’s been a few days, but I’ve been too tired to write. Everyone has to help out to make up for the krill we lost. Almost all of the adults are drinking spotchka to stay awake and work late into the night. (Don’t tell anyone, but Rica and Sham stole a small flagon of spotchka and we all passed it around- I think it tastes weird though. Mumma doesn’t like it much either, but everyone says she’s very good at making it. I’m going to go sleep now. I only have a few hours before I have to get back to helping with the krill.

  
  


Dear Diary,

Caben and Stoke did it! They found someone to help protect us from the raiders! There’s two humans. One is a man. I think. He sounds like it, but he hasn’t taken off his helmet yet, so I don’t know. His armor is strong and shiny- when I looked at it, I could see myself looking back! Mumma says that he is a Mandalorian. I think I’ve heard about them once or twice in our lessons, but I didn’t know they had fancy helmets and armor. The other protector is a woman. Her name is Cara Dune, and I think she was with the Rebellion. She has armor too, but it’s blue and not shiny at all. But she has a Rebel Alliance tattoo! I’m going to ask her if she ever knew Mumma- Mumma knows everything about the Rebellion. I think she used to be a rebel, and that’s why she never tells me anything about herself. I don’t know if I will ask Cara, though. She seems a little scary. They both are. But they have a kid with them! Except he’s not human. He’s really tiny, and he’s green! He likes all of the kids, but he likes me best. We’re really good friends already. I hope they all stay, but I want him to stay the most. Cara and the Mandalorian just went out a few minutes ago to find where all of the attacks are coming from. I hope they bring back answers. Mumma is really nervous and excited. I am too!

  
  


Dear Diary,

I know I don’t usually write twice on the same day, but I have really bad news. Cara and the Mandalorian said we can’t live here any more! The raiders have something called an AT-ST with them. Cara said we don’t have a chance against it, but Mumma and some of the others want to fight. The Mandalorian thinks we can do it if he teaches us how to fight. I’m scared to fight and see anyone get hurt, but I also don't want to have to leave!

  
  


Dear Diary,

Everyone’s come up with a plan. The Mandalorian and Cara will get the AT-ST to fall into our trap, a huge hole. While they do that, we’re gonna fight the raiders. Well, not me. I’m going to be hiding with the other kids. We still have to learn how to fight, just in case, but I hope we won’t have to. Today I mostly helped to dig the hole and unload crates of blasters. I’ll help carry the boxes of blasters, but I never want to use one. I’m going to train with the sticks instead. When we took a break to eat lunch, I watched Cara teaching the adults how to fight with the sticks, and I like it much better. That way I’d only have to knock someone out instead of killing them. I watched the blaster training too. The Mandalorian mostly just taught everyone about blaster safety, but he asked if anyone knew how to fire one, and you’ll never believe what happened. Mumma raised her hand! She’s never told me she knew how to fire a blaster! But I was watching her fire, and she hit the target every single time. She’s really good. Jysell was watching too, and she said that she wanted to practice so she’d be as good at shooting as Mumma. I told her I’d rather fight with sticks, and she said I was silly. Elara agrees, though. She doesn’t want to use a blaster either.

  
  


Dear Diary,

We’re all getting really good. Almost all of the blaster trainees can hit the pots a few times in a row, but Mumma’s still the best of all of them. And guess what? Cara told me I was the best staff fighter out of all the kids! (I know we’re supposed to call them staffs now, not sticks. Cara’s been teaching me a lot). I still don’t want to have to fight the raiders, though. I’m really scared of what will happen when we all have to fight. We’re better now, and we have all sorts of defenses, but thinking about the battle still makes me nervous. It’s only an hour away now. The Mandalorian and Cara are getting ready to leave and fight the AT-ST. I’m watching them with my friend, the Child. At least that’s what everyone calls him. I don’t know his real name. Uh-oh. Mumma says I have to go hide with the others now, even though there’s still an hour left. She and everyone else are gonna get into position and practice a little more before the fight.

  
  


Dear Diary,

I can hear blasters outside. We’re all scared. Myn’s even crying, though he keeps saying he isn’t. I’m crying too. Don’t tell anyone. No one knows what’s going on. No one’s come back here to tell us. We’re all just sitting here listening to the blasters and screams and- Something just exploded! I heard an explosion, and the ground just shook. A few people left the house to see what happened, but I’m going to stay. Mumma told me to stay in the house, no matter what. Besides, I don’t want to know what happened. I don’t know if it’ll be a happy ending or a sad one.

  
  


Dear Diary,

We won! Everyone’s celebrating now. We have a few days off from work so things can get back to normal- the huge hole’s been filled in, and the blasters have been put away. That’s not even the best part. The Mandalorian and the Child are both staying! Mumma’s very happy about the first (though she thinks I haven’t noticed), and I’m excited about the second. We’re the best of friends, and I was so sad after the battle because I thought he’d have to leave. But Mumma said they’re going to stay now, so I don’t have to worry any more. I have to go now- we’re all going to play by the pond!

  
  


Dear Diary,

Something terrible happened today. It’s been three weeks since the big battle. I’ve been having so much fun, even when I have to help with the krill. But while the Child and I were playing today, this really loud noise sounded. It was a blaster bolt- Cara shot a bounty hunter who was after The Mandalorian and the Child. I thought we were safe if she shot them, but The Mandalorian said that he and the Child are gonna have to leave! I’m gonna miss playing with the Child so much. We had a lot of fun (even if he did eat a frog once, which made me a little sick). I wish they could stay here forever, but he’s going to leave as soon as he finishes packing. I’m gonna go help, so I get to see the Child again before they leave.

  
  


Dear Diary,

It’s only been two days, but I already miss my friend so much that it hurts. I spent most of yesterday crying. Mumma let me pretend to be sick today so I wouldn’t have to help her with the krill or talk to any of the other kids. She says they’ll come back eventually, but I think she’s saying that for herself too, not just me.

  
  


Dear Diary,

I know I haven’t been writing lately, but there’s nothing to write about. The krill are fine. The raiders have stopped attacking us. Everything’s gone back to normal. Only it hasn’t. I still miss the Child. Sometimes I practice what I learned with my staff. Cara stops by occasionally, and one of these times I’m going to ask her to keep teaching me more about protecting myself and my village. She still scares me a little, but not as much any more. Especially since she’s the only one of the three visitors still here.

  
  


Dear Diary,

Cara’s started teaching me some more about fighting with my staff. It gives me something to focus on, and I always count the days until our next lesson. She tells me other things too. About her days in the Rebel Alliance, and her decision to become a mercenary. About what goes on in town, and in the galaxy. I think we’re friends now, but a different kind of friends than the Child and I. She’s more serious, but I’ve made her laugh a few times. Sometimes she’ll even tell a few jokes. She’s not as scary any more. 

  
  


Dear Diary,

Cara’s gone. We were supposed to have another lesson today, but she didn’t show up. She left a note, though. It said that she’s sorry she couldn’t come to our lesson today, but the Mandalorian needed her help. She said she’s probably going to miss a lot of our next few lessons because she’ll be helping him, but she’s not going to forget about me. She said to keep practicing, because she’ll come back one day, and she’ll drag the Mandalorian and the Child with her so Mumma and I can see them again. She said if they try to run away again, I can help her chase them down and show them my new skills. The last part made me laugh- I’d never attack either of them! Still, I’m going to count the days until all three of them come back.

  
  


Dear Diary,

Sometimes Mumma looks up at the sky as if she expects the Mandalorian’s ship to appear suddenly and land on Sorgan again. She’s out there right now, watching and waiting. She looks worried. I’m not worried. I know that they’ll come back soon, and then we’ll all be together again.


End file.
